


Savages

by indigo_inkpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is the handler, I nearly wrote lady boner armour there oh dear, Keith in the Bone Armour though, Lance is the main warrior, Monster Hunter: World crossover, Nobody Needed This, None of these tags are helpful I’m sorry, Pidge is not the Palico (no matter what Lance tells everyone), Tags to be updated as story progresses, except me, nobody wanted this, please bear in mind I have only seen the lady bone armour so that is what I’m picturing him in, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inkpot/pseuds/indigo_inkpot
Summary: Hunk, Lance and Pidge are a trio of mismatched A-Listers trying to make it as a Hunting team.Keith is a desperate stowaway with an agenda of his own.The New World won’t know what hit it.





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been working on privately for weeks, it’s been sitting on my tumblr for a while now. I played like 120 hours of MHW in the first two weeks of owning a ps4, rip me
> 
> The whole story is pretty much done in my head, I just need to be brave enough to write it and put it somewhere. Feedback is appreciated, but I will take it seriously so be gentle, okay?
> 
> Title comes from two songs, one by Marina and the Diamonds, one by Breathe Carolina, of a similar name and nature.

There is a place, just beyond the horizon, as yet unexplored by humankind. A place of mystery and magic. A place of monsters. In more than one sense of the word.

* * *

 

“Sisters and Brothers of the Fifth Fleet, it’s time. I’ll keep my farewell brief - never was much with words...”

“He was pretty wordy back when he tore me out for sneaking into the training rooms.” Lance muttered, picking at the laces of his slinger.

He choked on a yelp as Pidge’s bony elbow found it’s way into his gut. Hunk gave him a disapproving shake of his head from where he stood in the crowd; it could be worse - at least Pidge preferred leather armour. If that elbow had been covered in A-Lister Chainmail, Hunk had no doubt that Lance would have been in the fetal position on the floor, which definitely wouldn’t have gone unnoticed.

As it is, Hunk would be relieved if he could get Pidge and Lance onto the boat (and ideally, off again) without them murdering each other, or anyone else. Once they’re in the New World, where Pidge can explore to their heart’s content and Lance has an outlet for his boundless energy, Hunk will be able to breathe again.

Until then, he’ll be counting down the hours, and probably trying not to puke over the side of the deck.

* * *

 

“Oh man, Lance, you should try this food!” Hunk groaned around a mouthful of…whatever the Palicoes were cooking today, earning a glare from Pidge, who scooted their thick notebook several inches further from his plate.

After a week on board, Hunk’s stomach had adjusted to the rolling waves, and he was finally able to try real food without fear of launching it overboard the moment he went up top.

“Lance? Lance - hey!” One of Pidge’s pencils pinging off the back of Lance’s head and down the back of his undershirt finally drew his attention away from the pair of scantily clad hunters giving their group flirtatious looks from across the mess hall.

“Apparently the booze is flowing _especially_ freely tonight,” Pidge muttered, scrawling more notes with a new pencil plucked from nowhere.

“Shut up, okay! Don’t draw attention…” Lance trailed off, glancing around the hall.

“What are you talking abo- ohhhh,” Hunk finally looks up at that, curiosity sufficiently peaked. There, behind the intoxicated (and increasingly less-clothed) drinkers, dangling from the shadowed rafters: a casual foot swinging back and forth in time with the rocking motion of the ship.

Hunk would know that leg anywhere. Few Fifth Fleet cadets had chosen bone armour; even fewer would have the cat-like balance and stillness needed to perch unseen in a crowded room full of sharp-eyed Handlers and twitchy Hunters.

And there was only one with the gall to stow away onto a Hunter’s Guild ship, practically flaunting his presence.

“I can't believe it,” Pidge laughed under their breath, “He made it. He actually made it!”

From the darkness of the rafters, there was a brief flash of white bone and click of red beads; Keith saluted the trio, smug beneath his helm.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [drop me an ask or something](https://indigo-inkpot.tumblr.com) to yell about either MHW or VLD with me, I love a good fandom screaming session.


End file.
